The purpose of this study is to explore the use of the personal computer as an occupational therapy treatment modality primarily with mental health patients. Because of its high societal value, its adaptability and gradability to an individual's functional capacities, and its convenient incorporation into the clinical environment, the computer appears to have potential as a powerful therapeutic tool. It is proposed that gaining mastery of basic computer skills and accomplishing personal goals related to computer use will increase a patient's sense of competence.